Host and Samurai
by gold anime goddess
Summary: What happens hen you put the Host Club and Kenshin-gumi together find out! my first fic review.
1. ouran high

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Ouran High School Host Club. Lawyer jerks.:P

Yahiko is a Host.

"Yahiko, time for school!!!!,shouted Kaoru at the top of lungs."Ahhhh, ugly I'm comin' I'm comin'".

"Yahiko, you're the ugly one here if I'm ugly then how come so many men live near me?" "'Cause we don't have anywhere else to go." "GRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr never mind I made you some breakfast." "Ha, no thanks Kaoru I'd rather be gay than eat your cooking",confidentally smirked Yahiko."Why you……" Before Kaoru could come outside Yahiko already got in his car and drove off."Ah, I gotta check if my uniform is outta place."

His uniform was a purple blazer, black tie with a with a purple stripe down the middle, white dress shirt, and black pants." Well I look a-OK". So he continued driving. As he arrived at the school his friends Kenshin and Sanosuke were already waiting for him."Hey why did you guys leave early?"' Isn't it obvious not to eat the Missy's cooking", said as-a-matter-of-factly Sanosuke.

"Weeeeeeeeeeellll,why didn't you tell me last night?" Because we wanted ta play a trick on ya". *glare* "Keeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnshinnnnnnn……." "*gulp*Oro!,said the scared as hell Kenshin."Did you go along with this?" " should get to class now that we should", He said with his blood red ponytail moving with him." Well, I could still teach you a lesson",Yahiko said cracking his knuckles.

Sanosuke ran like he never ran chased him. Down they went into Music Room opened the doors.

"Welcome!"

Ha ha cliffy^_^ review please!


	2. meeting the club

Disclaimer: if I owned these anime's I wouldn't have to make this.

"Welcome!"

A bunch of guys in crazy in cosplay were standing in the center of the room. There was a tall guy, a guy in glasses, very short boy, boy who looked like a girl, a guy in a chair, and homo twins. With Kenshin and Sanosuke cowering behind the chair." Hello! I can tell you're new here. Let me introduce the club. This is Mori , his cousin Honey , Kyouya,Haruhi,Hikaru,Kaoru,and I am Tamaki".

_Kaoru?_"Hey I'm not her to be sexually harassed by you guys I want those two bitches".He pointed to Sanosuke and as usual Tamaki went to his emo-corner." What did the hell did I just say?"

"Well you're basically saying-" "That this host club is a bunch molesters and pervs." "Oh,but I have questions.1:Why did you make the host club? 2:Why does a guy have a girls name?3:How old is that honey guy?" "Hold on a should we give you all this valuable info if you're not a host? Tell you what. You become a host an we give ?,said Kyouya_ I don't trust this guy. It's almost as if he attempted to rape a Sanosuke.(A/N See episode 8 for details.)"Hmmmm…. DEAL!!!!"_

"_From now on you Myojin, Yahiko are the naughty , Kenshin is the caring type. And Sagara, Sanosuke you are the yakuza type." Hold up-." "Before we end this-" "How did you know our names?"_

"……" "_We have our ways." _

_Sorry these first 2 chapters were short I just love please.=^.^=_


	3. host bussiness

Disclaimer: if I owned these anime's/manga somebody like me would've probably made this 'kay!^ ^;(A/N before people condemn me I know that there was a lot of typo's in the last chapter I I copyright it ha!)

**THE HOST CLUB IS NOW OPEN FOR BUSINESS!!!!!!!!!!!**

" ladies! We have three new Myojin, Kenshin Himura,and Sanosuke you please, visit them for this is there 1st day," announced Tamaki Suoh."So Himura-kun how did you get into this school." "Well because m friends Yahiko and Sanosuke were my uncle Hiko wanted me to be here. So I could enjoy high school." "Oh you're uncle must be very thoughtful", said a random host member which the author was to lazy to think of a name for. Me:ok not fair Renge…… "Uh actually that depends on how much sake he's had." Renge: on to Yahiko. "Yahiko-kun why did you join the host club?" "Oh to not ta study a lot Sometimes the lessons are boring". The girls Kyyyyaaaaaaa-ed because of how bad and/or naughty he : Now on to Sanosuke Sagara. "Sano,how'd you get that bandanna on your head ",asked yet another random fan girl. Me; ok so just name 3 fan girls significant girls from the anime who have a name. Besides that Ayanokoiji whatever her name is and the tea girl. Renge:..me? Kyouya:actually,you came to the host club to visit me Renge not the host club. Renge:the Zuka club?

Honey: weren't they trying to abolish the host club? Me; back to Sanosuke. "Well it was my pops until died but now I own the company." "OH…you poor thing."

See there progress in the next chap of Host and Samurai!!!!!!


	4. the next crazziest thing

Disclaimer: I'm really getting tired of writing this I NO OWN ANIME OR MANGA!!! (A/N sawwe I didn't update enjoy =D

"Ahhhhh, host work is really tiring", said Yahiko flopping down on a couch. Honey immediately started on a 300 pound cake. Kenshin and Sanosuke immediately sweat dropped. "Yo, I know I shouldn't be asking this but, does Honey-senpai ever get a cavity", said Sanosuke. "Actually, about like, once", Haruhi thought to her self. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE," said Yahiko, Kenshin ,and Sanosuke.

"Seems so doesn't it", said Mori. Renge:Now I think this is Mori's 1st time talking thou rout this whole entire fan fiction! Hikaru&Kaoru:Hey goddess, if you're the boss around here, and you think Renge is a little annoying ,why's she in here? Me:' Cause I want Renge to suffer a living hell ^^;. Tamaki:ooooooookkk.

"Tamaki be light on our budget this time, we can't be so frivolous this time", said Kyouya.

"Alright we will dress up as characters from…..DRAGON BALL Z!!!!!!!!!" Every one in the room fell. "out of every single anime in the world you chose Dragon ball Z which goddess doesn't own"." Well ya my second choice was pokemon." "WE'LL GO WITH DBZ!!!!" "Good, good. Every one will be assigned to a certain character. Kyouya Krillin , Hikaru Bardock,Kaoru Raditz,Haruhi You get to choose Gohan or Goten,Honey Trunks,Mori Vegeta." "Senpai,who are you gonna be", asked Haruhi. "GOKU!"

How will this cosplaying factor go ? Stay tuned !~


	5. the unexpected partay!

Disclaimer: a know what im getting tired of typing this so figure it out it says disclaimer!

The day has finally come when the host club dresses up as DRAGON BALL Z!!! will the host customers think? Will they hate or love the idea? Find ou..

Me:Renge go do your homework in the hamster cage NOW!!!! Hikaru:Jeez Goddess, you bought her a hamster cage so she could do her homework? God you hate her. Me; One time she had to sleep over my house. She kept on talking, and talking, talking and talking. So I remembered my past hamster, Orange dude, so I got his huge hamster cage and put her in on with the story!

It was after school, the moe filled girls opened the door. Three others weren't as rushed as the other girls.

"Megumi-chan! This is the host club I've been talking to you about", exclaimed an excited Kaoru.

"Really? Well Tsubame what's wrong? Aren't you coming?" Tsubame snapped out of her trance

"Y-yeah,lets go."

"Welcome!!!!!!!!"

The girls stared at the Dragon ball Z costumes. "KYYAAAAAA!!!!!" The girls loved it! They fell in love-love!

Host club:….. Me: -_- ya I 't happen again!

"Megumi-chan look! They have balloons!!!" "Tsubame, what did you put in her water? "Um, well, I accidentally gave her sake instead of water." Megumi's jaw dropped. "I didn't mean to!" "Is that Sanosuke can't believe it he's a host!"

"WHAT'S COSPLAY WITHOUT A PARTY?!HIT IT MORI!" "RIGHT!!!!"

Ironically enough, they were playing _Last Alliance._ "Alright!_Last Alliance! THIS IS A REAL PARTY NOW!"_

_Everyone danced to Spiral World,Hekireki,Shissou,and some L'arc~en~ in short this was the best host club. Until the principal came! (Ha! You kinda saw that coming! I am an evil !!!!! -_-. Sawwe._

"_What is Going on here?" By the look on the principal's face they were in BIG trouble._

_  


* * *

  
_

_:So what's going to happen next goddess? Me:Nuhuh! You have to wait like the others!Poopoo!*sighs* Review!_


	6. after the run in

Disclaimer: I don't own this.

The principal looked at the students as if they were a herd of gazelles and he was a lion." So.. anyone care to explain this to me? hmmm?" Kaoru Kamiya stood up.

" Excuse me but we were having fun ! Sorry you wouldn't know what fun is would you? Fun is a time of enjoyment and amusement. You know the one reason you wouldn't know what fun is is cause of all the rules you make! If you loosened up people would like you more. But I guess not. People suck up to you because they're afraid of you .They don't respect you."

The people murmured about what Kaoru had done. Either she had done worse or better. Now the principal was mad.

"Suou, Kamiya , you are suspended for three days!" Now Haruhi stood. ",if Tamaki goes down we go down with him." The host club nodded. The principal walked out of the room. The regular host things occurred.

"Don't you think Kaoru went overboard," asked Kyoya.

"It doesn't matter if your right", added Kenshin.

"Hey Kenshin can we come over your house for the weekend", asked Honey.

"Oro! Why? My uncle's an alcoholic. And he treats me like I'm dense…"

"No offense but sometimes you aren't Einstein.." Hikaru and Kaoru say." Thanks.."

Kenshin had a box in his hand. It was a picture of his parents at his baby blessing. His mom had dark hair that could be mistook for brown. She had purple eyes that shone brighter than the stars. His father had brown hair with brown eyes so dark if he stared at you you'd have known you made a mistake. He had the same smile as Kenshin.

"Say Kenshin, why do you have that x shaped scar", asked sighed. He'd been asked that question a lot.

"The vertical one, I had gotten that one in the accident when my uncle took me to a bar. And this one… This one is when I had tried to save Ayame,Suzume,and Tomoe." "How'd that happen?" Kenshin looked at Haruhi. "I'll tell you now."

Sawwe I didn't update ciao!

\


	7. kenshin's story

Disclaimer: I don't O.H.S.H.C. or R.K.

Kenshin was walking down the street , minding his own business._ Gosh , I could get a car. So I wouldn't have to walk. " Leave us alone ! Let me go help! " Kenshin ran. He saw five late twenty year old men , two middle school girls , and a beautiful mysterious high schooler. _

"_Hey , leave them alone they were just walking by doing you no harm." _

"_Heh , heh , heh , what are you gonna do man girl" , one of the guys said. _

"_Since you called me a man girl , I guess I have to do something. 3+h =10. What does h equal?" He just stood there thinking._

"_Hey! This isn't a math class! Fight me if you think you're so good', said a guy who sounded like an Australian._

"_Bring it on bitch." See , I used to be a badass. So yeah I cursed. On of the guys lunged at me with a knife._

"_Hmph , if you can't fight a man girl without a weapon , then you're hopeless!" I kicked the guy in the face. _

"_Hey you guys should run now." The two middle school girls looked at the high schooler. _

"_Ayame , Suzume , I'll be fine! Go!" "But Tomoe…" "Go! I'll beat these guys up!" The two girls ran. _

" _Hey , Tomoe right ? When I said you guys I meant guys I meant all of you." "Don't worry I can take care myself . My sisters will probably get some help." Then she took out a small dagger. "Hey if your sisters are getting help from the police then you should that thing away." She nodded. _

"_Hey! Are you gonna talk or are you gonna fight," said a guy in sunglasses._

"_Fine. But realize the mistake you just made. You've just awoken the dragon!" All of them blinked._

"_Awoke the dragon? Man do you know how used that phrase is?" I twitched._

"_Ok just ignore that! Let's fight!" I kicked them in the face. The girl elbowed people in the neck. After twenty minutes of ass kicking , this guy got pissed._

"_This is so annoying! I'll kill you." He pulled out a knife. Then he stabbed the girl. Her eyes started to dull._

"_Oh no! Lady! Don't die! I'll get you to the hospital!" _

"_Wait! What happened to my sister?"_

"_Ayame , take care of Suzume. Suzume , don't bug Ayame. And you … please , walk my sisters home. Everyone , good bye…" Then her eyes closed for the last time._

_The guy who killed Tomoe was just standing in the corner._

"_You , are you happy with what you have done? You've just killed someone. You damn murderer. Take these kicks you bastard!"_

"_Hey! Mister don't do it! Let him be eaten alive by what he has done."_

_Kenshin picked up the knife that Tomoe had been killed with and cut his check _

"_This is in honor of the girl who sacrificed herself." The sisters started to cry._

"_Hey , hey. I have to walk you guys home. Come on , let's go." The criminal was sentenced to 40 years. I became the kids godparent._

" _After that , I took lessons so that I could actually protect people." Haruhi looked at Kenshin_

"_Hey thanks for telling me senpai." The whole room was quiet after listening to Kenshin's story. _

"_Hey , Ken-chan , have a piece of cake. That always makes me feel better," Honey said in sympathy._

_Then Kenshin took the cake and murmured a thank you._

"_Hey guys , you can come to my house tomorrow."_

_Thanks for reading! Please review. =D_


End file.
